Losing Time
by Blue-10-Spades
Summary: Her name was Beth Greene and she knew, to the very second, when a person was going to die. It should've been useful during the zombie apocalypse but it was really just a curse. Bethyl one-shot.


Her name was Beth Greene and she knew, to the very second, when a person was going to die. It should've been useful during the zombie apocalypse but it was really just a curse.

I like writing powered up Beth. It makes me happy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea I had on a whim

* * *

><p>"<em>Men talk of killing time, while time quietly kills them."<em>

-Dion Boucicault

* * *

><p>She looked up at her mother, eyes lingering above her head.<p>

**21:8:24:17**

She blinked, mouth tipping down to a frown. That was just—that was too soon.

"You okay, Bethy?" She looked to her mother's curious face and forced a smile on her own.

"I…yes, of course," She assured softly. She looked above her mother's head again.

**21:8:24:4**

The time continued to count down and Beth's eyes watered at its steady pace. She blinked them away before her mother could see.

"We should go to the cinema today," She suggested to her mother, hand reaching out to grasp the older woman's. Her mother paused at the touch and laid down the bible to give her a long appraising look.

A warm smile spread slowly across her face.

"That sounds great," She agreed. "Let's all go as a family."

When her mother, Shawn, Maggie, and her father all collected together in the truck, Beth pressed her face against the side of the door and feigned sleep. She did not want to see what sat above her family's heads.

Their numbers burned against the back of her lids and she pursed her lips to hold in a sob.

When Shawn asks, she blames the steady stream of tears on the movie, eyes never once straying from the screen.

Her name was Beth Greene and she knew, to the very second, when a person was going to die.

And she was powerless to do anything about it.

.

.

.

Shawn had seven hours left. Seven hours and sixteen minutes. That was two hours more than their mom. She choked and scrubbed a furious hand over her tear-streaked face. She knew she was hiding but she couldn't—couldn't face them, couldn't face their time and its inevitable end.

She turns and burrows further into her blanket, the yellow comforter shielding her from the outside world.

A knock at her door and the slow creak of it being pushed open.

"Beth?" A quiet whisper and hesitant steps. A depression in the bed and a cool hand carding through her hair.

She slowly pulls down the blanket and peers up to her mother's face. Her time flashes above her head and Beth feels her eyes well up with a fresh round of tears.

**0:5:32:3**

"What's wrong, Bethy?" Her mother asks soothingly and Beth can only cry harder as she reaches out to clutch the hand that strokes her hair.

"Did Jimmy break up with you?"

She shakes her head mutely and press her mother's hand against her face. It is cool against her heated skin, the faint smell of her perfume invading her senses.

"Beth, I have to go pick up Shawn from his football practice soon," Beth gasps and clutches her mother tighter because no, no, no, she can't—she can't _leave._

"Stay."

"Beth, your father and sister are out and you can't drive. I have to get him."

And it is wrong, so wrong of her to leave her brother stranded like that but she doesn't know how to save him, just like she doesn't know how to save her mother.

"Please," She begs silently and she sees her mother waver. She reaches out and pushes her hair behind her ear, hand lingering to stroke her cheek.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in a river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song…"_

Her mother sings softly, and it is perhaps the worst choice she could've picked. The lyrics stab at her and Beth wants her to both stop and continue.

"_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time…"_

Her mouth trembles then because she wants to say no, she didn't have enough time, not enough time at all. But she doesn't. Instead, her eyes grow heavy, sadness and exhaustion weighing them down. She stares at her mother's face for as long as she can until finally she blinks and is enveloped by darkness.

.

.

.

She gasps when she comes to awareness, eyes immediately searching for her mother. She is no longer in the room and the sun is setting, the fading light trickling in through her blinds.

There is a door slammed downstairs and muffled yells and screams that reach up to her bedroom. She looks to her alarm clock.

It blinks back 10:24 and she immediately bursts into tears because she had—she had _overslept. _

She fumbled out of bed, falling to the floor, before quickly getting to her feet and leaping to the door.

She threw it open harshly and the cries of Maggie assault her ears sharply.

"Maggie!" She screamed through her tears. Her vision blurred, she stumbled her way down the stairs, tripping on the last step. Her knees banged against the floor hard.

"Maggie!" She cried again. Someone stepped before her, arms coming down to pick her up and hold her tight.

"Shhh, Bethy," Murmured Otis as he rocked her in his hold. "It's going to be okay."

"W-where's my mom? Shawn?" She choked out between sobs. Otis shook his head slowly.

Beth cried harder.

.

.

.

Beth blinked when she first saw Rick because his time was indeterminate, the numbers scrambling back and forth, never quite settling on one number. She'd seen this before in the past; people who had no set time because somehow, someway, they would cheat death at the last minute.

They were death's favorites. And while death could never touch them, he had a way of lingering around them.

His son's time was set though and she was relieved to see that it wasn't any time soon. He would survive this experience.

His friend Shane wouldn't last that long though, and she tried hard not to look above his head.

.

.

.

She looked above Otis' head and read his time.

**0:9:24:14**

She hiccupped and blinked, eyes suddenly watery. When he volunteered to go out and get the medical supplies with Shane, Beth pulled him to the side.

"I don't think you should go, Otis," She told him, eyes imploring him to agree with her. Otis simply smiled gently and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Bethy. I'll be back just in time for dinner."

Then he lumbered out with Shane, tossing one last farewell to her.

Otis didn't come back.

And Beth retreated to her bedroom to hide under her comforter. Sometimes, sometimes she wished that she were born without eyes.

.

.

.

The first time Beth had seen Daryl, she wasn't sure what to think of him. Riding in on his motorcycle and looking angry at the world, her eyes lingered above his head.

**1:5:10:12**

She pursed her lips and looked away, dropping the stones she held into the wheelbarrow. She rubbed her fist against her face, the material of the gloves smoothing away any sorrow she might've been showing.

It was only after Otis' funeral that she spoke to him; having overheard her father speaking to Rick and Shane and how they were not permitted to go searching for their little lost girl, Sophia.

She stopped him before the stables and he looked annoyed with her presence.

"Whatd'ya want?" He practically snarled. Beth pursed her lips and squared her shoulders.

"To come with you." She said firmly. If she could go with him and keep an eye on his time than maybe, just maybe, he would live longer.

Daryl snorted and tried to move past her. She blocked his way.

"I'm serious! I could come out with you and help look." _And watch your back, _she thought to herself.

Daryl grumbled lowly and crossed his arms.

"Look girly—"

"Beth."

"Look _Beth_, I don't need no one's help. Least of all some little priss' who's been sheltered by daddy." She frowned tightly and felt the sting of his words. She glanced above his head and saw his numbers ticking down slowly, steadily.

"Let me help you," She finally said, sounding more desperate than she intended. He gave her a look at her tone of voice.

"You wanna help me, then get outta my way." He said, biceps tensing with his rising aggravation.

"Look—Daryl was it?—I'm coming with you whether you—"

"Beth!" She turned to see Jimmy in the distance, arms flailing wildly to catch her attention. She debated on ignoring him, she really did, but he waved his arms more energetically and Beth became concerned that it might be something serious.

She looked to Daryl who had been observing her with a raised brow.

"Stay here," She said in her firmest tone of voice while pointing to the spot he stood in. He stood motionless as she jogged towards Jimmy.

By the time she jogged back, he was long gone.

She didn't see him again until later that evening, looking upset and disappointed. He didn't notice her until he almost barreled into her.

"Hey," She said softly and watched as a muscle in his jaw ticked. She looked above his head and read his time.

**0:18:36:29**

"Did'ja come here to push your help onto me again?" He bit out angrily and Beth felt her mouth tip down into a sorrowful frown. She reached out and grasped his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You're a good man, Daryl."

He looked utterly dumbstruck at her words, mouth opening and closing as he struggled to form a response.

She let go and walked back to her house.

.

.

.

The next day Beth immediately sought out Daryl.

"You again, Miss Priss," He drawled as he collected water from one of the wells. Beth peered up, over his head and took a sharp intake of air.

**0:6:09:32**

"Let me come with you." She spoke softly, the words almost carried away in the wind. He raised a brow and scrutinized her closely.

"Please Daryl," She begged and was embarrassed to feel a familiar sting at the back of her eyes. Daryl noticed and immediately looked uncomfortable. He fiddled with the strap of his crossbow and looked anywhere but at her face.

"I'll be fine, woman," He told her in what he probably thought was a comforting manner. Beth laughed despite herself, and felt a tear slip and fall.

Now Daryl looked really uncomfortable.

"I'll follow you," She informed him candidly. He let out a quiet wheeze that could almost be interpreted as a chuckle. He gave her a sideways glance and then peered out towards the farm.

"Grab a weapon and I'll take you," He finally said. Beth gave him a long look before quickly dashing back towards the farm. When she reached the outskirts where Rick's group was located, she turned around to find that Daryl had again left her behind.

.

.

.

Beth hefted the basket of fruit higher as she took careful steps down the porch. Maggie seemed to be in a rebellious mood this afternoon as she crammed apricots and apples into a nearby whicker basket.

"Give this to Glenn and his group," She all but growled before pushing her towards their front door.

Nearing Rick's group, she scanned the people present and was disappointed to see that Daryl was still absent.

"Walker! Walker!" She heard Andrea scream. She dropped the basket of fruit she was carrying, and they tumbled and rolled on the floor.

"Just the one?" Asked Rick as he carried his shotgun. Shane, T-dog, Glen, and Rick grouped together and picked up their pace at the clearing.

"I bet I can nail it," She hears Andrea say over the rush of blood in her ears. Dread pools in her belly as she peers out into the clearing and sees that there, at the very edge of the woods, is a man.

She cringes because it was Daryl, she just knew it was Daryl. He had gone off into the forest and been bitten by a zombie and die—

She blinked as something caught her eye. She looked closer. His time flashed above his head. That couldn't be there, it would've disappeared with his death. A minute movement and she realized the time was _counting down._

_Daryl was alive._

Beth didn't think.

She just sprinted.

She pumped her legs furiously, completely bypassing Rick and the others who yelled and chased at her back. She ignored them, eyes latching onto the time above the man's head; the numbers coming into focus the nearer she got.

**0:0:0:4**

She choked and picked up the pace, legs burning as she pushed it past its limits. Daryl stumbled forward drunkenly; exhaustion making him unaware of his surroundings.

**0:0:0:3**

Her breath came out hard and tears collected in her eyes. She would make it. She would fucking make it to him. Someone screamed her name from behind, the heavy stomps of the men at her back.

**0:0:0:2**

"Daryl!" She screamed and the man came to a standstill.

**0:0:0:1**

The sharp crack of gunfire and the heavy thud of a body landing on the floor. A gasp of pain and then silence.

Beth laid very still, the only movement the rapid rise and fall of her chest. She looked above her where the shot had just barely missed them.

Daryl groaned below her and she looked down to him again. The timer blinked above his head.

**0:0:0:1**

It blinked once more before resetting and scrambling back and forth between numbers. Beth let out a relieved sigh and pressed her head into Daryl's shirt.

She did it.

She—she did it.

A hysterical giggle burst from her mouth. Daryl muttered something unintelligible and tried to push against her.

She quickly rolled off just as Glenn, Rick, Shane, and T-Dog appeared at their sides.

"Someone get the license plate off the bus that hit me?" He mumbled out deliriously.

Beth let out a giggle which turned to full blown laughter. The men turned to regard her hesitantly and Beth found the situation even more humorous. Her vision fogged over and she felt something wet trail down her cheeks.

"Why you cryin' miss priss," She heard Daryl ask lowly. She pressed a hand against her cheek to find that she was indeed crying.

"Just happy," She responded. Rick stooped low to heft Daryl up and Shane followed suit. The others were quick to follow as they rushed towards her house. Beth had to run to keep up with Rick and Shane's stride and stay by Daryl's side.

"What's that around his neck? Is that ears?" She heard Glenn whisper.

Rick quickly ripped the cord of strung ears from around Daryl's neck and cast her a look.

"Let's keep that to ourselves," He muttered, while shoving it down his shirt.

Beth, still reeling from what she had done, pressed her hand against Daryl's bloodied one. She needed to feel that he was still here, still _alive_.

Daryl's turned to look at her when he felt her touch.

Instead of saying anything, he simply tilted his hand and let her fingers curl against his own.

.

.

.

"M'fine," He grumbled morosely as she and Rick fussed over him. He slapped away their searching hands as they tried to remove his shirt to see the wound better. Her father was in the other room, shuffling through their medical supplies.

Beth felt a bubble of anger burst forth at his words.

"I saved your life," She blurted out. He turned his eyes to her. She could feel Rick's attention turn to her as well.

"I saved your life," She repeated. "So now it's mine." He narrowed his eyes at her words and she heard Rick let out a small breath of surprise at her boldness.

"I want you to get your wound looked at because I'll be mad if you die from an infection after I wasted my time saving your butt." A silence descended upon them and Beth held her breath.

Daryl huffed silently and relented to them.

"Nagging me like you're my goddamn wife," He muttered lowly.

Rick made a noise that sounded strangely like a chuckle.

When her father came back in, he raised a brow at her and it was only then that she realized that she had at some point grabbed onto Daryl's hand again. She quickly let go.

Rick murmured something about checking out the map with Shane and her father suggested she leave as well. She was startled at the suggestion and immediately shook her head.

"No, I'm staying, I—" _I saved his life. I saved it._

She swallowed and looked up to her father. "I'm staying."

Her father looked to Daryl to which the man shrugged.

"My life is hers," He said blandly, throwing out the words she said earlier. She blushed deeply as her father sent him an appraising look.

"Should I be arranging a marriage any time soon?" Her father quipped and it was Daryl's turn to blush.

And Beth, Beth just smiled, because for once in her life she was grateful for her abilities.

* * *

><p>That'll teach Daryl to leave Beth behind lol.<p>

Yes, I know Daryl was never in danger of dying in the series but I switched it around in here, as well as some dialogue and actions. And maybe made some character's a little OOC. But, whatever.

Thank you for reading now please review! Critiques are welcome and greatly appreciated!


End file.
